The medical industry uses nasogastric tube devices for many reasons including diagnosis of gastrointestinal disease, decompression of the gastrointestinal tract, delivery of medication and nutrition, and research, among others. It has been suggested that at least one million enteral tubes are placed annually. It is thought that this number is probably underestimated.
Placement of nasogastric tubes continues to expose patients to significant risks. The incidence of complications from nasogastric tube placement has been estimated to be between 1.3 and 89.5% depending on the definition of complication. There are a vast number of case reports in the medical literature of devastating complications of nasogastric tube insertion including placement into the submucosa of the nasopharynx, placement into the brain, perforation into the neck and spine, and placement into the trachea, bronchi, and lungs. These complications are typically the result of perforation of the nasal passage, nasopharynx, or passage into the trachea. In addition, nasal-bleeding and local trauma to the nasal passage and nasopharynx are common.
No reliable and safe technique exists for placing nasogastric devices. There are descriptions of techniques which require the use of endoscopy, direct laryngoscopy, or complicated manipulation of pre-existing equipment designed for other purposes. However, most nasogastric tubes are placed blindly. This presents a particular challenge with intubated or comatose patients who are unable to swallow, indicate pain, or faulty passage of a nasogastric tube.